liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Sparky (221)
Sparky, A.K.A. Experiment 221, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is the first experiment Lilo and Stitch rehabilitated, and first appeared in Stitch! The Movie. He is designed to create crippling electrical surges. His one true place is powering the Kilauea Lighthouse, which had been abandoned for requiring too much electricity. Bio Experiment 221 was the 221st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his electrical abilities to create crippling electric power surges. 221 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. ''Stitch! The Movie Lilo and Stitch activated 221's pod in the bathtub (which served as an available water source) to recharge Jumba's ship so they could attempt to rescue Jumba, who had been kidnapped by Gantu. However, 221 had other ideas, and after destroying the house's power supply, he then escaped onto the island. 221 managed to evade capture while short-circuiting some portions of Kokaua Town until he attacked the Birds of Paradise Hotel, where Lilo and Stitch were able to capture him by trapping him in a glass vase. Lilo and Stitch took 221 back to their house, where the latter and Stitch discovered from their interaction that they had much in common and were truly ''ʻohana. Thus, Stitch refused to allow 221 (later named Sparky) to be handed over to Hämsterviel as part of a ransom. When Lilo, Stitch and Sparky arrived at the location of the ransom exchange, Stitch saved Jumba while Lilo released Sparky to prevent him from being recaptured by Hämsterviel. However, when Sparky saw the Grand Councilwoman prepare to destroy the other remaining experiments along with Hämsterviel, he chose to overload her ship's power grid, saving the experiments and, unintentionally, allowing Hämsterviel to escape with them. When Sparky noticed this, he, along with Lilo and Stitch, stowed away on Gantu's leaving ship. Later aboard Hämsterviel's mother ship, when Sparky discovered Stitch about to enter a cloning process in which he would be cut in half, the former freed his cousin and the two took revenge on Hämsterviel before Sparky destroyed Hämsterviel's cloning machine. When Lilo and Stitch later trapped Gantu and Experiment 625 aboard Gantu's ship, Sparky disabled the ship's navigation and ejected it from Hämsterviel's mother ship. The three then used the mother ship to return to Earth with Hämsterviel in tow. Lilo and Stitch then found Sparky's one true place powering the abandoned Kilauea Lighthouse, where he could make the giant sized light work again, and as it was big enough, he would not short it out when he touched it. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series After the film, Sparky became a supporting character in ''The Series. Lilo and Stitch often visited him along with other experiments for various problems. Sparky reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "The Asteroid", Sparky was one of the six experiments that Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. Sparky used his electrical powers to jump-start the ship and, during the journey, tease Hammerface and shock Pleakley when the latter touched him. In "Angel", Sparky was one of the experiments that Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Sparky and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship along with Stitch. In "Skip", Sparky was one of the wanted fugitives in an alternate future where Hämsterviel ruled Earth. Sparky was one of the experiments in "Checkers" that joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Sparky even used his electrical powers on Reuben when the latter lazed about instead of rowing the boat they were on. In "Ploot", Lilo tried to convince Sparky to help her defeat Ploot, but he was unable to because an off-screen spectator complained about them tampering with the lighthouse. In "Remmy", Sparky was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. In "Snafu", Sparky was one of the experiments that joined Lilo and Stitch on a mission to rescue Gantu's captive experiments (in actuality, Lilo drew Sparky away from the lighthouse with a trail of batteries, which he ate). Sparky helped break into the ship, and after the rescue team successfully freed the captive experiments, he was seen playing with them in Lilo's obstacle course. ''Leroy & Stitch In the film's opening, Sparky can be seen from the lighthouse waving hello to Lilo. Later, the first 624 experiments, including Sparky, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Sparky participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by shocking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Sparky has made several appearances in the Stitch! anime. He premiered in "An Electrifying Experience" where Sparky is kidnapped by Hämsterviel and put under mind control in an attempt to steal Stitch's Good Deed Counter. Sparky is sent to Izayoi Island where he causes chaos, thus having Stitch and Yuna search the town to investigate. They hear stories of a yellow ghost roaming about and finally catch up to him. Stitch was very excited to see his cousin, but this changed after Sparky shocked Stitch and ran off. Later on, Jumba notices the head cap on Sparky's head, recognizing it as a mind-controlling device. Suddenly, Gantu and Sparky arrive at Yuna's house, but after a confrontation with Yuna's grandmother, Sparky runs away. In the woods, Sparky takes Stitch's Good Deed Counter, but lightning (courtesy of the Spiritual Stone) causes Sparky's head cap to come apart, freeing him from mind control. Sparky and Stitch let bygones be bygones and reunite. Sparky would later make other cameo appearances and have a recurring role as one of Stitch's closest friends. Personality Like his cousin Stitch, Sparky is shown to be highly mischievous. He is very hyperactive and fun-loving. He also shares Stitch's habit of picking his nose with his tongue. Sparky was once a very bad and mischievous creature—as he was programmed into his very being by the alien mad scientist Jumba Jookiba. His original purpose was to cause massive electrical surges which would disorientate those that were caught in it, but he changed when he was caught and reformed shortly after his activation. After his short reformation, Sparky was turned good. Overall, he is friendly, though he's quite cautious in new places. He also still holds a mischievous side to him, and although he is a good genetic experiment, he sometimes can't help but mess with electronics and machines. Sparky holds his ʻohana—a word that another experiment (Stitch) and a little girl (Lilo) taught him—very close (ʻohana meaning "family" in Hawaiian). He will help his family and friends whenever they need a hand, and though he might get into an argument with them occasionally, he is not one to turn down a cry for help. Biology Appearance Sparky looks like a bi-pedal mutated cross between a Chihuahua, monkey and gecko. He has light yellow fur and a pale yellow chin, belly and mouth. He has a small body, small, short, hollow, round but triangular ears at the sides of a large, narrow, oval-shaped head, and big dark blue eyes. He has a round, brown nose, a large wide mouth and two long forked antennae that protrude from the sides of his muzzle. His arms are skinny with a brown pad-mark in the center of each paw. His legs are stubby and he has a long, bent, slightly twisted tail in a Z-shape with a pointed brown tip. He has a set of large flat jagged teeth, and the inside of his mouth is a blue color with a turquoise tongue. He has a brown oval-shaped marking on his back. He stands 3 feet 2 inches tall and weighs 57 lbs. When he turns himself into an electrical current, the lower half of his body turns into a streak of electricity, making himself somewhat resemble an Asiatic dragon. In his mutated form, he has a stronger electrical dragon-like appearance, and will closely resemble a dragon when flying as well, with a scratchy alien voice. Special Abilities Sparky can turn his body into an electrical current, allowing him to fly or travel through electric-powered generators, appliances, devices, outlets, power lines, machines and other similar things. Another electrical current is generated between the two long antennae on his head, which can be used to send jolts towards foes, or when he gets irritated, annoyed, or is pulling pranks. He can create crippling electrical surges by using his antennae. He can also shoot lightning blasts from his antennae and generate and release massive discharges of electrical energy. Sparky's powers, as his name may suggest, are electricity-related. Originally intended to create crippling electrical surges, he can also use the electrical currents to power machines, lights and such. Like his "cousin" Stitch, he has a second pair of retractable arms at his side, though he rarely uses them. He has some enhanced senses when compared to a human—better hearing and better sense of smell. His short body can extend into a large streak of a tail as his moves through the air at high speeds, his body shining with electricity. He is an agile fighter with lightning-fast reflexes, using electrical attacks to deal massive damage. He can also manipulate objects and short-circuit electric-powered devices. Like Stitch, he can climb onto walls, hang from ceilings and see in the dark. Sparky can speak a broken English. He can also speak Tantalog, which is his original language. What he says seems to have a distinctive "buzz" to it (Example: "Cuz-z-zin…", which is how he says "cousin"). Weaknesses Sparky cannot pass through non-conductive objects and obstacles. Trivia *Sparky is the first experiment to be turned from bad to good in Stitch! The Movie, which is actually the pilot to Lilo & Stitch: The Series that began shortly after. *Sparky is also the first and only Disney character by Disney Television Animation to appear in the Kingdom Hearts series. *After Sparky was captured, he revealed to have two extra arms like Stitch when Stitch showed the former his two extra arms as they were beginning to become friendly cousins. **In the series, Sparky never revealed or used his extra arms for help, usage, or battle. *Sparky appears, along with several other Lilo & Stitch characters, in a parody of the Disney Channel Original Movie High School Muscial, which was broadcast as part of the High School Musical: Around the World one-year anniversary special. *Sparky's pod color is green. *Sparky is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 221. Primary function: Electrical power surge". *Sparky's antennae and tail appear in the online game Jumba's Lab. Gallery sit spark by experiments.jpg 221 Sparky by experiments.jpg 221_sparky_by_bricerific43-d586cfh.jpg 221 in action by bricerific43-d8kjycz.png sparky_by_pistol_paintbrush493-d5eqkrw.jpg experiment221_by_lynxgriffin-d5vojrl.jpg sparky_by_1989hedgehog-d4wyjq3.png hooray_for_sparky_by_metadragonart-d3hqar8.jpg Sparky by rainbowheartz-d30agc7.jpg experiment_221___sparky_by_multishadow101-d5tnang.jpg Colored_221_by_Ovni_the_UFO.jpg experiment_221__sparky_x3_by_thebigchillqueen-d6e2kmu.jpg Experiment_221__aka_Sparky_by_pitbulllady.jpg Cousin_sketches_by_mickeymonster.jpg Experiment doodle sheet 01 by dragonpop1-d75trmt.jpg Lilo stitch and cousins by fluttershy626-d5p08um.png Baby experiments by purplerat ys-d4p1lc3.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h10m07s183.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-15h11m17s121.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m49s92.png|Sparky's experiment pod screenCapture 10.07.13 18-22-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h17m04s213.png screenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-29.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m41s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m20s65.png vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h18m25s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-06-18h19m01s115.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m45s54.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h41m03s182.png screenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-45.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h31m32s5.png screenCapture 10.07.13 18-23-54.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h38m43s116.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m27s66.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h30m43s237.png screenCapture 10.07.13 18-24-32.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h18m36s159.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h32m20s76.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h42m20s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h46m19s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h22m12s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h46m28s191.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h26m57s4.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h22m39s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h21m23s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h23m38s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h23m17s218.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h46m04s82.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m03s196.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h44m20s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h35m10s48.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h44m07s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h36m11s107.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-51-33.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 21-51-42.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 21-52-03.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 21-52-18.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h28m05s229.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h37m12s219.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h27m24s175.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m24s128.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h47m37s9.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-55-02.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h07m31s243.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-56-19.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m07s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-14h27m48s132.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h48m10s86.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h53m39s216.png|Sparky captured Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h55m11s114.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-57-00.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-01-47.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h49m21s205.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m17s228.png|Sparky with Stitch vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m24s76.png|Sparky growling vlcsnap-2013-01-07-09h06m37s226.png screenCapture 10.07.13 21-59-51.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-00-45.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h30m47s27.png|Sparky grows extra arms vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h51m04s26.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h55m55s39.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h03m47s237.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h51m36s122.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h52m28s252.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_04_48_PM.png|Stitch protecting Sparky vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h07m33s170.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h31m36s18.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h08m39s187.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-03-55.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-05-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-09-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h20m16s63.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h52m05s87.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h01m41s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h54m05s223.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-11-28.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h21m32s104.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h12m40s167.png|Sparky being set free by Lilo screenCapture 10.07.13 22-12-45.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m20s210.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-14-14.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-15-15.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h52m58s161.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h35m53s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h00m19s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h00m47s95.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-15-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h15m36s126.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h01m00s253.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h53m53s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h02m31s132.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2012-12-27_at_3_11_01_PM.png|Sparky sneaking up on a pilot screenCapture 10.07.13 22-16-33.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h28m29s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-12h59m51s96.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h28m58s235.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h18m32s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h27m55s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h30m47s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h32m13s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h28m23s101.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h19m24s156.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m11s204.png|Cousins! vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h57m37s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h56m55s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h25m38s226.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h57m18s82.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m47s92.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-07h58m09s220.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h42m59s219.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-18-22.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h50m35s92.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m26s253.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-20-35.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-15h52m04s175.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-21-25.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h58m51s224.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-24-00.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-24-54.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h36m50s6.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h25m59s23.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-26-18.jpg|Sparky with Lilo Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h58m34s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h11m47s17.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-28-40.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h21m39s195.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h22m18s107.png screenCapture 10.07.13 22-30-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 22-31-08.jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h23m09s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h15m36s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h16m29s29.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-08h24m01s171.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h44m21s249.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-28-13h17m51s101.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m35s174.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-07h59m39s234.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h00m01s87.png vlcsnap-2013-01-07-08h00m12s249.png|Sparky powering the lighthouse ScreenCapture_28.05.13_4-02-50.jpg screenCapture 22.05.14 22-01-25.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-03-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-05-04.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-06-04.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-06-47.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-07-47.jpg screenCapture 25.02.13 23-50-33.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-08-27.jpg screenCapture 28.05.13 4-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-10-46.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-11-15.jpg|Sparky shocking Hammerface ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-13-32.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-16-16.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-27-40.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-28-25.jpg ScreenCapture 28.05.13 4-29-42.jpg|Sparky shocking Pleakley ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h48m56s139.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h15m27s216.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m43s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h49m33s250.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h51m44s35.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m04s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m08s102.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m33s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h53m54s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h54m42s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h57m13s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m13s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m26s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h58m36s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-10h59m19s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-25-17h13m13s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m13s127.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m17s40.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m31s181.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m39s253.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m44s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m47s93.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m53s155.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h00m58s200.png vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h01m23s186.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-19h20m55s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-11h01m36s65.png ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-12.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-49-36.jpg screenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-07.jpg|Sparky shocking Reuben ScreenCapture 25.06.13 16-50-15.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-44.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-31-53.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-59.jpg ScreenCapture 10.09.13 22-32-54.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-07-52.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-44.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-08-50.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-12.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-11-35.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-05.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-31.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-12-48.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-01.jpg ScreenCapture 11.09.13 9-15-29.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-63.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-72.jpg ScreenCapture 25.06.13 17-01-77.jpg screenCapture 25.01.13 23-49-40.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png 33494404040.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png ExperimentsLine.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-16h36m48s215.png vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m56s0.png vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h03m04s51.png|Sparky eating batteries vlcsnap-2013-01-16-19h01m23s3.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h45m01s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-27-13h46m07s23.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m42s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-19h56m14s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h06m16s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h42m08s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-17-20h05m49s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h12m25s99.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h43m04s61.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-11h13m18s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-16-13h38m54s70.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m10s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-27-10h57m44s135.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m47s14.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h14m57s109.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h01m57s242.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h32m22s146.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h03m29s147.png vlcsnap-2013-04-25-12h45m00s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h03m18s9.png vlcsnap-2012-11-10-18h02m25s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-16h40m15s13.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h15m22s115.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m22s5.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m39s201.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h28m34s108.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h08m55s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-09-22h23m37s244.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h17m58s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h34m49s32.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-07-23h35m00s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h56m31s72.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h57m00s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-11h39m32s1.png|Sparky with Snafu Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h46m45s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h18m30s24.png vlcsnap-2013-12-30-14h54m38s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h39m04s2.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h23m15s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h17m07s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-17h02m11s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h22m40s189.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-14.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-25.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-34.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-42.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-44-52.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-01.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-09.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-20.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-30.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-45-39.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-13.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-23.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-32.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-41.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-49.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-46-58.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-47-07.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-47-46.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-04.jpg screenCapture 27.02.14 16-48-23.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-08h55m26s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h06m02s212.png|Sparky captured by Leroy Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h58m23s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h56m43s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png vlcsnap-2013-05-21-16h13m06s167.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m43s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h42m38s123.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m00s212.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h16m37s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h24m56s135.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h31m39s235.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h28m05s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h30m04s213.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h27m36s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h19m24s23.png vlcsnap-2013-07-20-10h29m38s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png ScreenCapture 01.07.13 2-14-08.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m04s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-47-42.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-57-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-58-02.jpg 221anime.png|Sparky being controlled by Hamsterviel in Stitch! anime screenCapture 17.02.13 6-56-37.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-03-40.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-04-33.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-05-17.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-06-56.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-09-19.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-09-55.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-11-12.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-08-37.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-12-34.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-13-10.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-14-10.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-16-28.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-16-59.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-17-55.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-21.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-18-51.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 7-19-54.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 10-49-01.jpg screenCapture 17.02.13 10-49-29.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-13-24.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-16-30.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-17-28.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-41-13.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-42-00.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-42-58.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-43-42.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-44-51.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-45-47.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-46-12.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-46-58.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-48-23.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-49-31.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-52-06.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 17-52-46.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-18-13.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-18-49.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-20-08.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-20-43.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-21-53.jpg screenCapture 21.02.13 18-25-00.jpg screenCapture 13.02.13 18-25-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-12-02.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-12-44.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-13-07.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-14-14.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-14-40.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-15-31.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-17-49.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-18-43.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-19-57.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-20-56.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-21-33.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-42-38.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-43-11.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-44-01.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-44-32.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-46-05.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-46-34.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-47-22.jpg screenCapture 13.03.13 13-47-49.jpg ImagesCANTV9OU.jpg 1000px-Stitch_angel_sparky_felix.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-36-50.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-37-17.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-37-29.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-38-07.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-38-34.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-39-00.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-40-37.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-40-50.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-41-03.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-41-42.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-43-19.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-43-40.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-44-09.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-44-29.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-53-14.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-54-19.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-54-48.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-55-27.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-56-25.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-57-00.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-57-31.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-00.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-20.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-58-34.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-59-06.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 20-59-56.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-00-17.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-00-50.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-01-23.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-01-30.jpg screenCapture 09.05.13 21-02-01.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-08-04.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-15-40.jpg screenCapture 19.02.13 23-17-53.jpg panes35.jpg Vampiresparky.png Sparkyscreen.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:2-Series Category:Males Category:Flying Experiments